A Freshly Baked Idea
by jasonpleasant
Summary: Newcomer Freshly Baked and her assistants Drew and Greg come to town to apply for a job at Sugarcube Corner and she her two friends make a special pastry that nopony has ever seen or tasted


It's a beautiful sunny day and the mane six are doing their daily morning routine. Twilight and Spike read the newspaper, Rarity and Sweetie Belle have their morning tea time, Scootaloo practices flying with coach Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie prepare breakfast for the critters in the shelter and the Apple family eats apple slices. At the train station, the train pulls up and a pegicorn steps out carrying a backpack with a first place trophy inside wondering what surprises the town might have for her.

Freshly Baked walks down sugar cube corner and meets the Cake family. Pumpkin and Pound excited seeing F.B, Jump on her back tickle her. Mrs. Cup Cake chuckled a little and takes the kids off her back. Mr. Carrot Cake asked if Freshly is looking for a job in Sugarcube Corner but before F.B could say anything, Drew the Dragon and Greg the Griffon Freshly Baked's assistants said that she mistakenly left them in Manhattan without telling them. Freshly Baked smiled and kindly accepted the offer from Ms. Cup Cake. A few minutes later, JJ came rushing in the door to start his deliveries. Carrot and Cup cake quickly gives JJ his boxes to start his job and then he zooms out the door. Freshly Baked, Greg and Drew all became curious of who that was but they shrugged, said they'll find out later and began their first time at Sugarcube Corner.

Pinkie Pie began hopping downtown till he bumped in JJ by mistake. Lucky for her, he gave her a package of confetti for her cannon. Pinkie hugged him and continues hopping. She then heads to Sugarcube Corner and then smelled something delicious. She runs inside to find the smell till she runs into Freshly Baked after putting her pastry in the oven. The to girls laughed and introduced themselves with a smile. A bell dings saying that the pastries are done. Freshly Baked took them out of the oven and sets them on a pan to cool off. Pinkie smell the deliciousness of her treats and asked what they are. Freshly Baked didn't decide on a name for them yet but she said that it'll come to her soon.

Down at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack, Applebloom and Big mac did some Apple bucking to send to the apple stand downtown. JJ came up to the Apples and delivered a fresh baked apple pie for the whole family. Applejack kindly thanked him for the delivery and JJ began the rest of his day delivering until he bumps into Freshly Baked. Freshly Baked apologized for having JJ spill his deliveries and JJ forgave her right away. Applebloom suddenly smelled Freshly Baked's mystery treats and asks Applejack if she can try one with her. AJ smiled and went along with Applebloom and came up to Freshly Baked. Freshly Baked introduced herself along with JJ to Applebloom with a smile and then AJ asked Freshly Baked if she and Applebloom would like to try one of her treats. Freshly Baked nodded "Yes" and Applejack and Appleblom took one treat, tasted it and the Apple sister realized that one of the ingredients is Zap Apples. Freshly Baked corrected saying that it's actually Zap Apple Jam. Applebloom suddenly came up with a name for her treat, MINI ZAP APPLE COOKIE CREME PIES. Freshly Baked's Eyes rainbowfied and then smile saying that is the perfect name for her treat and rushes back to ponyville with JJ to tell Pinkie Pie all about it along with The Apple sisters right behind them.

Sugarcube Corner was packed with Ponies just waiting to try Freshly Baked's Mini Zap Apple Cookie Creme Pies and Pinkie Pie along with Greg and Drew were serving them up like crazy. Freshly Baked and the others came onto the scene then Pinkie Pie notices her and tells her the big news. Freshly Baked was in shock, She's has never seen this many customers before in her life and AJ said that her maximum count was 243,000 beating her record by just 25 more. Once everypony has left, the three noticed that they were out of Zap Apple jam knowing that Zap Apples are harvested only at Sweet Apple Acres, it'll be a long long LONG time to make it happen. Drew points out that the jam was so delicious, that Filthy Rich decided to sell more jars at the Manehattan Country Store. Applejack and Applebloom completely forgot about Filthy Rich selling the jam in Manehattan and started to laugh. Rarity comes rushing up when Drew said "Manehattan", The reason why she wanted to go back there it's because she wants to check up on her boutique and see how everything is going. Freshly Baked Invited Starlight, Twilight, Rarity, JJ and Pinkie to come along just in case she needs an extra hoof while Applejack tries to find Rainbow Dash to see what she's up to.

At Manehattan, Freshly Baked, Pinkie and JJ set out for the Country store and once they got in, they saw shelves full of zap apple jam. Freshly baked took one jar, JJ took two but Pinkie Pie took 30 jars. JJ with a smile shakes his head telling a blushed Pinkie that's way too much. Pinkie then puts 27 of the jars back on the shelf a carried only 3 which is the perfect amount. After the payment, The three left the story and suddenly noticed Rarity and Twilight coming up to them walking back to the train station. On their way back, the engineer suddenly falls asleep and accidentally makes the train accelerate uncontrollably to ghastly gorge. Jukebox calls Everypony to get under the safety bar and wraps a strong web line so nopony can fall off. The train goes super fast down the gorge like a roller coaster ride making Pinkie Pie giggle and laugh. Rarity and Twilight suddenly fall off by accident causing JJ and Freshly Baked to save them. The Engineer wakes up and gets the train back on track making it safely to the train station.

Back at the train station, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were waiting for them. The ponies got off the train with their jars of Zap Apple jam. Twilight says to the others that She and Starlight are gonna visit Celestia in Canterlot while Pinkie and JJ plan to have a party as a celebration to Freshly Baked's new treat. Rainbow Dash already to Vinyl Scratch about the party and she's now on her way to help out. JJ gathers everypony around to commence "Operation: Hootenanny" and then gives jobs for everypony in the bundle to do. Rarity was in charge of wardrobe, Rainbow and Pinkie were in charge of Decorations AJ and FB were in charge of food and Vinyl and JJ are in charge of Music. Inside Sugarcube Corner, FB has made 414 batches of Mini Zap Apple Cookie Creme Pies due to the fact that they go out pretty fast. FB calls AJ to the kitchen and finds somethings very unusual. Feeling Disgusted, both of them slam the door. At the Boutique, Rarity is now making some wardrobe pieces for the party and in just one run, She's made the perfect party clothes. Outside of Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pine bounces on a bouncy ball hanging up balloons for the party until she bumps into Rainbow. The two laughed it off and continued decorating.

The Freshly Baked Party is ready to start once Pinkie fires her Party Cannon. JJ stops her and asked if he and Pinkie can switch cannons. Pinkie nodded in excitement and the two fire the cannons. Night then falls once the confetti falls and everypony is having a great time. Vinyl Scratch calls Jukebox to the DJ booth to help her out with the music. JJ goes to the booth and scratches a little sample of Run-PMC. Everypony dances like crazy even Pinkie once the best best known song by the group starts playing. Freshly Baked came in from the kitchen with a HUGE batch of Zap Apple Cookie Creme Pies and everypony began cheering. Applejack comes out the 414th batch of the Creme Pies and everypony began to enjoy Freshly Baked's dazzling new treat. Pinkie Proposes a toast to Freshly baked and asks her how she became a great delicacy creator. Once that was pounded against her eardrum, Freshly Baked with a smile tells a story of her special dessert. Once her story was over, everypony cheered with delight lifting Freshly Baked as a big "Welcome To Ponyvile" smile.


End file.
